


叛徒/Rebellious

by gtreeJF021



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtreeJF021/pseuds/gtreeJF021
Summary: 原题：如何设置无o的abo剧情*ao3版本对于人物心理做了巨大调整，原版在lofter，差距之大可以看作两篇不同文章……设置：安娜alpha，艾莎beta，克瑞丝omega（性转了kr但依然是个工具人，重点不是kr所以请不要带无谓的同情……ae的关系特别是a的感觉，基于冰2结尾的基调。其次，ae的力量对比是对调的，e在这个故事里只是普通人。声明：文章一切权限归这个账号所有。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	叛徒/Rebellious

**Author's Note:**

> 克瑞丝作为跟安娜最亲近（路人角色）的omega，被周围所有人看作是安娜未来的配偶。  
> 毕竟，镇子里绝大多数都是beta的普通人，没有谁比克瑞丝更适合安娜了。

但是安娜很拒绝。

作为一个alpha，安娜很清楚地知道自己喜欢的是姐姐艾莎，自己喜欢的是那个没有气味、清清静静的，普通人的艾莎。

马上就是圣诞节了。

安娜想起，身边的人总是在圣诞节、情人节或者甚至几乎是每个节日暗示她去给克瑞丝送礼物。

该怎么说呢，其实安娜并不是讨厌克瑞丝，可是她也不想和克瑞丝保持朋友以上的关系。

所以安娜每次在给克瑞丝的礼貌性的回礼里，总是附上一瓶omega抑制剂——以表示自己的拒绝。

克瑞丝已经成年快两个月了。她身上的气息越发浓郁，似乎马上就要进入发情期。

安娜感到很不安。每次和克瑞丝交谈，她都难以抑制住想要扑倒她的纯生理冲动。

所以她只能尽量避免与克瑞丝见面，她希望能以此躲过难以控制的局面。

圣诞节到了。

清晨艾莎就把安娜摇醒。

“圣诞快乐！”，艾莎带着调皮和欢喜地说。

安娜开心的一股脑爬起来。她拥抱了艾莎，并花了整个上午的时间和艾莎准备晚餐的材料。

安娜喜欢艾莎。

这样的日常，她觉得过一辈子也不会厌倦，特别是，如果艾莎是自己的妻子的话——安娜遐想着。

今天的小镇和平而安宁。

傍晚以后，家家户户都已经关起了门窗，开始享受起家庭的温暖。

然而。事情还是发生了。

安娜出门后没过多久，便碰到了克瑞丝……之后的一切来的过于突然，以至于安娜最后的记忆，只剩下抱着克瑞回家。

此时的艾莎正在给圣诞树做装饰。

当安娜气喘吁吁地推门而入时，她们俩交换了一个尴尬的眼神。

安娜匆匆地跑进了自己的房间。

艾莎深深的整理了自己的呼吸。

该来的还是来了，她想着。

艾莎闭上眼做了一些心理准备，然后跟去了安娜的房间，敲了敲门框。

安娜没有关门，她只是难受地倒在床边，看起来沮丧而压抑。

“有什么我能帮忙么？”

艾莎担心地问。

这是安娜第一次处理发情的omega。

这里的社会似乎有奇怪的成见，默认a和o一定要结为夫妻——即便不是一夫一妻，随便你们是什么都好了，总之a必须和o在一起。你们天生强大，那你们必须照顾弱小。而我们——人数最多的beta才是构成整个社会的普通人。

可是，安娜从没喜欢过自己是alpha，也从没认同过克瑞丝将会成为自己的配偶。

安娜难受地呼吸着，这该死的omega气息让人头脑发胀，即便是已经打开了所有的通风设备，症状都没有缓解。

安娜只感觉下肢的冲动难以抑制，浑身发热，几乎快要陷入狂躁之中。

艾莎担心的抓住安娜的手臂，问还好么？

安娜吃力地摇摇头，她朦胧地看着眼前的艾莎。

明明……安娜想，明明艾莎才是自己想要的人，明明艾莎才是自己真正爱的人……

不管有没有克瑞丝，还是克瑞拉，还是今后别的谁都好——如果有人总是要成为自己和姐姐之间的阻碍，那自己就不能让它存在……

安娜烧糊了的脑筋不受控制地转着，这不像平时的安娜。

艾莎抚摸着安娜的脸颊。她知道，让她们俩交合才是缓解安娜痛苦的最好的办法——可是，

可是……

……为什么自己感觉如此委屈？

安娜的坚韧的忍耐力，让她自己暂时晕倒在了床里。而此刻的克瑞丝难受地爬了过来，她搂住了安娜……

艾莎逃出了房间，关上了门。

她背靠着门，闭上了眼睛。

没过多久，果然隔着房门，传来了安娜喘息和呻吟的声音……

安娜算不上健壮，所以这样高强度的反复运动对她来说并不轻松。

她克制着自己的本能不要去标记克瑞丝，也克制着自己不要散发更多的信息素以免刺激克瑞丝更糟。

她感觉体力不支，所以她甚至闭上眼睛开始想象对方是艾莎……

……如果这是艾莎，如果这炙热的体温，这里的柔软是艾莎，…… 

然而克瑞丝的声音刺透了她的耳膜。

……不，

这根本是自欺欺人而已。

安娜咬着牙流泪，享受着肉体上的欢愉，或者应该说是痛苦。

她心底不知道从何而来，升起了一团一团的怒火。

终于当她她筋疲力竭，克瑞丝也似乎暂时安静了下来。

安娜擦了擦脸上的眼泪，跌跌撞撞地开门，没出几步，便绊到了一个软软的、冰冷的东西  
——那是艾莎靠在门边，似乎是睡着了。

安娜摇摇晃晃地跪下去，轻轻地摇晃艾莎。艾莎抬起头，脸上似乎有些泪痕。

艾莎担心地看着安娜，

“你需要什么？”，

艾莎扶住安娜颤抖的躯体，温柔的说。

“……水，还有抑制的药……”，

安娜几乎是站不住地，扑倒在艾莎怀里。

艾莎把安娜扶到了隔壁的房间，拿来了药剂还有可注射的葡萄糖、维生素，以及水。

当安娜再次看到姐姐之后，难受的心情让她止不住的发抖。她紧紧地抱住艾莎，仿佛害怕下一秒艾莎就要不在了一样。

艾莎只好哄住安娜，一边给她注射，一边说，“安娜……我不会离开的你的……”

“……你总是拥有我”

艾莎捧住安娜的脸，充满安慰地看她。

所以我要的是你。

安娜鼓起勇气，用自己的嘴唇碰了碰艾莎的嘴唇。

安娜现在没有力气，她做不了什么过分的事情。虽然她很想再做些什么，好牢牢地抓住艾莎的心。

出乎意料的，艾莎回复了安娜一个热烈的吻。

艾莎撬开了安娜的唇，舌尖探入进去，吻得意外而炽热。安娜明明已经耗尽了力气的下体，却立马像应激反应似的高耸起来……

原来，这才是alpha身体的潜能么？

艾莎骑在了安娜身上。

如此热烈而大胆的艾莎前所未有，这让安娜心跳不已。

艾莎从未说过，安娜也从不提及。

她们之间的情愫，原本一直，也仅仅只是，亲密无间却互不越界的默契。

安娜撕毁了这个默契，

而艾莎回应了她的背叛。

艾莎摩挲着安娜的脸颊，温柔地说，

“如果这样可以让你好受一些，你可以… 不，我是说… 我需要你想着我，我需要你想着那是我……”

艾莎的脸上泛着一层红晕，语调微微颤抖。这让人分不清她是在吐露心意，还是在撒谎。

安娜的身体直接给出了回答。她的硬物摩擦在两人的小腹之间，明明什么还都没做，却已经满足到吐出滚烫的液体。

但安娜的理智还是让她小心翼翼的确认，

“艾莎…？”

艾莎没有说话。

克瑞丝的呻吟打破了沉默。

安娜又感受到了令人烦躁的信息素的气味，于是短暂的幸福便在此刻戛然而止。

接着的便是漫漫长夜。

艾莎从来不哭，或者说安娜从没看过她掉眼泪。所以她或许并没有哭吧。只是用手擦过脸颊而已。

安娜自从与艾莎分开，她便感觉到了奇妙的灵肉的分离。

她的精神沉醉在艾莎的温柔里，而她的肉体却深陷在作为异类的卑微的泥潭中……

当安娜闭上眼，她可以看到艾莎，看到她潮红的脸，看到她雪白而温润的肩膀、看到她柔软的腰肢……而这个艾莎还害羞而固执地用手臂圈住自己，嘴里魅惑的说着——“我需要你……”

如果这里是天堂，那她的肉体就徘徊在地狱

——克瑞丝正释放着潮湿闷热的信息素，这种气息让安娜觉得是在强制她变成配种动物，让她不断地挺腰、摩擦、撞击。那个洞穴就像一个恶心的泥淖或者是流沙，不断吸食着她的骨髓和力气……

安娜越来越厌恶那个气味，她开始像疯了似的撕扯和冲撞……

只有艾莎。

只有艾莎，永远总是淡淡的，清净的，不带一丝浑浊。

艾莎为了回避在白天见到她们，只好先去买些日用品打发时间。

艾莎其实听得到动静。

她的妹妹，她亲爱的安娜，昨晚在激烈的跟另一个人在翻云覆雨。

艾莎其实说谎了。

“我要你想着我“、“我需要你”什么的，

“都是骗人的……”

她仅仅只是想让安娜不要那么痛苦而已。

“傻孩子……”

艾莎想。

可是安娜当真了。她后半夜居然对着其他人做得那么激烈……

可是。不然呢？ 撒谎不就是为了让她当真的么。

艾莎只感觉心里有些空落落的。却什么也做不了。

艾莎捧着一杯咖啡坐在公园的长椅上，一直耗到了傍晚。

夕阳下拉长的影子让她显得有些许寂寞。

又入夜了。

艾莎需要回家帮她们准备好第二天的用品，以及，最好先确认一下她们的安全。

当她回到家，却发现整个乱成一团。

艾莎警觉地呼唤了妹妹的名字。

然而安娜，

她亲爱的妹妹，现在正穿着干净干练的衣服，快步走上来一个搂腰把艾莎圈进怀里。而且，似乎像是给那天晚上的回礼一样，安娜给了艾莎一个深深的吻。

艾莎一时间没有理解这突如起来的转变，于是安娜无奈地说，

“难道你很期待看到你的妹妹衣衫不整、气喘吁吁的倒在地板上向你求救么？”

艾莎倒是真想过这个场面。

不过现在看到安娜如此明快，这比什么都要开心。

——但是克瑞丝呢？

安娜沉下声音说，

我趁克瑞丝安静的间隙给她打了麻醉剂，让omega保护会接走了。

艾莎隐隐约约的担心是对的，她开始察觉安娜做了件无法回头的事。

安娜双手牵住艾莎，抬起眼神抱歉地说，

对不起艾莎，我们得走了。

安娜抛弃了克瑞丝，抛弃了社会的责任，也彻底地抛弃了大概是所有的一切。

走。

艾莎有些不舍。真的已经只能这样了么？ 

“你确定？”

艾莎不安地捏着安娜的手。

这位成年的alpha显得如此平静而镇定。

“之前给你打电话都不接，所以我擅自收拾好了你的东西，抱歉……”

安娜又抬眼说，

“我任性地不想要征求你的同意，艾莎。跟我走，我不能没有你”

安娜短暂的紧紧抱住了艾莎。她第一次在自己的意识下释放了信息素。

艾莎感觉到了。虽然不能说是魅惑，但安娜的气息让她觉得安稳，这像是蜂蜜一样的香甜。

安娜一直都是那个爱着她的人。安娜总是那么温顺，在艾莎的记忆里，这也许是安娜的第一次任性。

“我爱你”，

这就是艾莎的回答。

她俩飞走了。

omega保护协会承诺报案后48小时内找到omega的自然照顾人，但是如果尽一切办法找不到，则只能按被遗弃处理。

那被遗弃之后会怎样呢，也许会被分配吧。

这个故事告诉我们，如果一个alpha不是真心爱你就一定不要跟她有什么纠葛。否则不是她变种马，就是你变产仔机器。

艾莎和安娜需要在48个小时之内逃的越远越好。

倒计时44小时，到了免签邻国。

倒计时35小时，到了邻国的邻国。

倒计时19小时，偷渡去了邻国的邻国的邻国。

倒计时2小时。她们已经躺在了一片荒无人烟，冰天雪地的小岛上。

这里似乎是极夜。

这里除了漫天的繁星之外什么也没有。

当她俩造好可以暂时住下的帐篷，架好炉子，48小时已经过去了。

终于可以对种马的生活说拜拜了。

安娜和艾莎忙完建设之后躺在睡袋里，她俩一起看着帐篷顶开窗的那一小方星星。

“一切重新开始……”

艾莎有些感慨地说。

“一切重新开始，从新的生命开始”

安娜搂过安娜的腰，又释放出了她甜蜜的信息素。

“安娜等等，这样是会怀孕的……”

艾莎有些不安的挣脱安娜的怀抱。

“抱歉……”

安娜过于开心了，她确实忘记了这一点。毕竟目前她们还在野外，什么护理的措施也没有。

安娜瞬间硬起来的器官只好尴尬地立着，安娜礼貌地让它尽量不要蹭到艾莎。

可是艾莎温柔地握住了她，随之而来的还有甜甜的吻。

清爽而热烈。

没有头脑不清。

安娜被姐姐弄到喷了一整夜却还神采奕奕。

这大概就是alpha的潜力吧。

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 很难说这个故事里的角色完满……  
> 尤其是安娜的行为  
> 其实见仁见智  
> 但是这只是一个故事 也不是迪士尼童话


End file.
